Uchiha's babe
by Kaede Kimura
Summary: Porque ese dia Yamanaka Ino supo que eso era amor Sasusaku.


_**Uchiha's babe**_

_**Capitulo unico**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Frente! ...mierda...¡¿Donde carajos te encuentras metida,Sakura-chan?!-exclama por toda la escuela una rubia de coleta.Y es que,si a Yamanaka Ino le hubiesen dicho que esa mañana iba a ser niñera de una **pequeña nena inocente que ** no** mata ni a una mosca**, palabras textuales de su amor de toda una vida,lo natural de su persona seria reir como desquiciada y luego mofarse de lo estupido de la situacion,porque ella simple y llanamente no cuidaba niños.¡Arg,la enervan demasiado!Con sus mocos,no los recordaba tan apestosos;parece que los padres de hoy fabrican a sus hijos con la jodida intencion de arruinarles la vida a los adolescentes como ella,pero como todo en la vida tiene su pero,y **solo ese **muchacho posee su amor obsesivo,no pudo negarse,pues cuando el dijo en un murmullo sensual su nombre,que bien suena **_Ino_** en sus labios,oh sus labios...

Y los iba a besar,Yamanaka Ino iba a besar los labios de Sabaku no Gaara,ah,de no ser por la mocosa pelos de chicle y frente amplia como mald...!,la niña le jaloneo de su coleta en un leve** desliz** que tuvo,y para no caerse se sostuvo de su cabello de forma accidental...si,claro accidental el haber atropellado a la zorra de Karin cuando la muy perra miraba a Gaara,**su hombre,** con deseo,aunque ella no fuera nada del muchacho,he aqui donde entra el favor que le hizo a Gaara,se lo ganaria cuidando a la pequeña y ya se imaginaba la marcha nupcial y las miradas envidiosas de todas esas que miraban a Gaara ...

Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos de mujer enamorada cuando a la lejania diviso unos dulces cabellos rosados,parecia acalorada .La pequeña de ojos jade se encontraba en el patio junto con otra niña de cabellos negros y ojos opalinos,que le enviaba una miradita de duda,sin pensarlo dos veces y sin saber el por que se escondio detras del primer arbol que su mirada celeste diviso,cuidando de estar cerca de la pelirosa y la pelinegra.

-¡No me gusta!-berreaba la pequeña con su amiga,mientras sus ojitos jade se perdian en un punto distante en el patio -S-simplemente no le soporto y por eso me sonrojo,solo eso,Hinata-miro ofendida a la llamada Hinata-No insistas.

-Bueno,Sakura-chan-hablo la niña sonrojada de verguenza por haberse entrometido en los asuntos de su amiga.

Ino parpadeo confundida,mientras barajaba las posibilidades de la niña de estar enamorada,porque si alguien sabia de amor ella Yamanaka Ino. Un borron negro capto su atencion.

-Eh,Haruno-una voz de niño infantil,sutilmente le escaneo completamente,tenia el cabello azabache completamente alborotado y unos ojos profundos,con buenas facciones, y curiosamente miraba a la Haruno con compleja indiferencia,mientras esta se cohibia ante su penetrante mirada,aunque no fuera la gran cosa, penso.-Mira,tonta-

Un rubio de la edad de ellos jadeo al unisono con Hinata,la chica no tuvo tiempo si quiera de sonrojarse al ver al rubio pues su amiga de un momento a otro estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando las partes rotas de su muñeca rubia llamada Minako,la muñeca mas bonita,contuvo un jadeo,las muñecas a esa edad eran sagradas,una diosa entre las infantes.

-¿Que...?-Minako no,todo menos Minako-E-ella era mi muñeca,-jadeo.-¡¿Por que le hiciste eso a mi muñeca ?!

-Mira Haruno,ojo por ojo diente por diente-hablo el niño-Tu me mojaste,yo rompo tu muñeca.

-P-pero,f-fue un a-accidente-Sakura hipo-Que rencoroso eres.

-Hn,soy vengativo-hablo nuevamente,Ino penso que era un psicotitco,contrastando con la candida Sakura.

Y para cuando dijo eso el timbre de la campana habia sonado,dando por entendido que la merienda habia acabado,dejando a una Sakura rota junto a una desmembrada Minako,una Hinata confundida y una Ino furiosa dejando su escondite.

-Sakura...-consolo Hinata-No entiendo por que Uchiha-san es reconroso,pero has hecho mal en no disculparte.

-S-si,Hinata-hipaba con ahinco.

-¡Sakura!-

-¡Cerda!,lo lamento Ino-chan-la aludida evito poner los ojos en blanco.

-Lo he visto todo y no creo que a tu hermano le agrade que tu estes llorando cuando me pidio que te cuidara en mi receso.

-S-si-

-¿Quieres saltar clases?-pregunto como si estuviera hablando de cosas sin ,pues no queria ver a nadie de su salon e iba tarde.

-Hinata ve a clases-aconsejo Sakura, la pequeña sin rechistar acepto,su padre no se la perdonaria ni mucho menos Kurenai,su sensei.

Las chicas pasaron de clases sin notar que unos ojos negros obsevaron con arrepentimiento a la pequeña.

Y asi,Ino y Sakura pasaron una tarde divertida olvidando sus prejuicios y dolores,con la promesa de una bonita amistad en la cual cada una se reconfortaria en ella.

Ya a la mañana siguiente,con una Sakura subida de animos,se dirigio a su pupitre mientras en este se encontraba un objeto,una muñeca mas bonita y mejor vestida.¡Era Minako version americana!.A su lado descansaba una nota escrita en un garabateo infantil:

**_¨Haruno,disculpa por hacerte sentir mal_**

**_PD: La muñeca fue idea de mi madre¨_**

Y solo una profunda mirada de ojos negros basto para saber de quien se trataba.

Y cuenta Sabaku no Ino que la Haruno y futura Uchiha esta feliz y sonriente en sus años de universitaria junto al amor de su vida.

**...**

**Que fic tan raro ! pero asi soy n.n**

**Soy nueva en esto y perdon por las tildes,pero es que el estupido computador es nuevo y apenas lo estoy manejando,el idiota computador sufre de un complejo con las tildes... Que les parecio GaaIno? La verdad nunca he visto o leido esta pareja pero sin duda men encanta**

**Besos,**

**Kaede Kimura**


End file.
